Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge
by ILoveMyGeeWay
Summary: The Story of a man, another man. Death. And some kick ass revenge! A Matt and Mello story going on the guidelines of My Chemical Romance's Three Cheers for sweet Revenge. There will be a yaoi in almost every chapter with lots of flash backs.
1. Preface

So begins my multiple chapter Matt and Mello Story. It kinda goes along with the Story for Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge. It is a little different but that makes it original. It is a dark fic but the upside is that there will be lots of Flash backs and those flash backs will contain some yaoi/slash most of the time. So read and enjoy, please don't get mad at me when you find out how this story ends!I think it is kinda a happy ending, in a way. I will explain when we get there, we still have 13 or so chapters to go!

* * *

As I walked through the door he turned to look at me. The instant our eyes locked I couldn't help but to grin. He lit up my whole world with his beautiful emerald eyes; He was sitting on our faded leather couch with his legs crossed under him. He returned my smile, then spoke.

"Welcome back beautiful." His voice was like music. It was so soft and seductive; I replayed his words over and over again as I went to go sit next to him. I set my jacket on our armchair in passing then snuggled into his side. I kept replaying his words, they were addictive. They made my heart want to jump out of my chest. I washed over with bliss as I inhaled his sent. He smelt strongly of cigarettes, but it worked for him.

He turned off his video game and turned on the TV. He knew me too well, he knew that video games gave me a headache, whenever he played I merely watched him. I loved everything about him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I snaked my arms around his waist. I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

His soft crimson hair tickled my cheek. I laughed lightly and planted kisses up his neck to his jaw. I looked into his blue pools once more; He shifted so he was facing me. He captured my lips. I deepened the kiss while pushing him on his back. I crawled on him, lying out over his tall, slim frame.

I slide my tongue over his bottom lip. He obliged and opened his mouth; his tongue worked its way to my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance. He has the most delicious taste. His tongue is a little rough from nicotine but that only made it more enjoyable. We broke apart gasping for breath. I laid my cheek on his chest.

When we regained our breaths I looked back up at him to see he was staring down at me. "Hey Matty," I spoke, "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" He gave me that breath-taking smile again.

"Mel, I much rather you show me." He laughed, giving me his seductive smile again. I smirked at him. I got up off him and walked to our bedroom. I stopped in the doorway to look back at him. He was sitting up staring at me from behind the couch.

"Well, come on now. I want to show you just how much I love you," I purred seductively. He jumped up and walked to me. He scooped me up bridal style and walked me to the bed, setting me down softly.

I placed my hands on the botch sides of his neck and, pulling him closer. Our lips crashed together. We worked our lips together. In the brief second that our lips parted he whispered my name. My hands slid from his neck and down to his chest. I popped open the button of Matt's pants and unzipped them. He moved his hands to unzip my vest and slide it off. His hands roamed my chest, sliding up and down my muscular stomach. He moved his mouth to my neck, to suck and nip at the junction where my neck and shoulder met.

I melted against his chest, moaning. I moved my hands to the hem of his shirt. I slowly pushed it up, sliding my hands against his bare skin. We separated so I could pull his shirt off him. He locked our lips together, pushing me on my back and falling over me. He hovered over me on his knees and elbows. He deepened the kiss; his tongue making it's way into my mouth.

One of his hands came down to untie the front of my pants. The other kneaded my side with soft fingers. He undid my pants then slipped his hand down the front of them.

His soft fingers ghosted slowly up and down my member. I moaned beneath him, squirming at the sensation he presented me with. I moved my eyes from the ceiling to look up to him to see that he was smirking down at me. My Matty just loves torturing me.

"Maaaaatttttttt!" I whined, arching up into his hands. "Please?" I jut my bottom lip out, I know my pouts get to him. It worked, sighing he grabbed my length and begins to really stroke it, instead of ghosting over it.

"Ngh," I can't help but moan when my Matty is working on me. My hands clawed into the bed and sheets beneath me. My body already has a light sheen of sweat over it. Matt rubs faster and no matter how hard I try I can't hold back the animal noises coming from me. Matt has me moaning beneath him. The heat starts in my lower stomach and gradually grows stronger.

Matt pulled his hand out, sensing that I was close to the edge. As I laid there panting he pulls my leather pants off. He also slid his pants off but left his black and white stripped boxers on, knowing I want to be able to strip him somewhat. He crawled back over me.

I was just calming back down. My breath returning but still heavy with lust. Matt started at my neck and laid kisses down to my left nipple. When he reached my nipple he ran his tongue over it.

He took my erect nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it, rolling his tongue over it repeatedly. His left hand came up to tweak my other nipple. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer.

I let out a guttered moan and clawed my hands down his back. I arched up against Matt, moaning again. I pushed Matt off me and flipped us so I was on top of him. I h=gave him a rough kiss then continues to lay kisses and nips down his jaw, down his neck, down through the middle of his chest, I dipped my tongue into his naval, looking up through my bangs to see him moan and slightly arch off the bed.

I continued with my kisses and occasional nips until I reached the waistband of his boxers. I slipped two fingers on each slide into his waistband. I slowly pulled them down. I was staring into Matt's emerald eyes and he was staring back into my azure ones. Matt's panting grew heavier the longer I took to slide his boxers off.

When I finally slipped them off completely I kneeled in between his legs. With my hands on his thighs I lowered down. I kissed the inside of his left thigh and the ghosted my lips over his member. I heard Matt's breathing hitch.

I slowly slid my tongue out of my mouth and up the head of his member. He instantly had a death grip on the sheets and was panting and moaning. With a sly smirk I took just his head into my mouth and gave it a hard suck. Matt thrusted upward, so I had to clasp his hips and hold them down. I slowly moved further down, somehow managing to fit him completely in my mouth, not gagging when he hit the back of my throat. Matt gave a long, drawn out moan. I began to bob up and down and hum. My left had slid down Matt to trace designs on his inner thigh.

When I looked up at Matt his head was thrown back and he was glistening with sweat. He looked down at me and his half-lidded emerald eyes were burning with lust. His cheeks were flushed and his hair stuck oddly to his face and was in complete disarray. It was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. Seeing him made my penis throb painfully. I needed him, badly!

He slipped out of my mouth and I crawled up over him. Once I was completely over him, I flipped us so he was on top. I pant out, "Matt, p-please, j-just take me now!"

With a smirk he nods and gives me a deep kiss. He starts to reach for the lube in the side table but I stop him, "No! Just take me!" He looks reluctant but he obliges. He sits between my legs, spreading them out. He places my right leg on his shoulder to hook around it.

Matt slowly pushes into me. I snap my eyes shut and claw the bed, I regret not letting him use the lube and stretching me. Matt quickly starts searching for my sweat spot. I hiss beneath him from the pain shooting up my spine. Matt finally hits my prostate and bliss washes over me as a pleasure filled scream passes my lips.

Matt moans as I thrust down to meet him, impaling myself further. He picks up the pace and is pounding into me. Matt is trying not to be vocal but strangled moans are escaping his pink lips. AS he starts to go faster he gives up and let's out a scream of pure bliss. He is pounding into me, pulling him self almost all the way out of me before slamming all the way back into me.

The tightening in my lower stomach becomes too much and I cum, spilling all over Matt's and my stomach. Matt speeds up and within a minute he spills his warm seed inside of me.

Matt reluctantly pulls out of me and falls to the bed beside me, panting. AS I catch my breath I turn to watch my Matty. He is just regaining his breath. He gives me his killer-crocked smile and pulls me toward him. I lay my head in his chest with a content sigh. After a few minutes I throw my leg over Matty's. I burrow deeper into Matt's side and soon fall asleep.

Both content in each other's embrace. No words were needed for our love rang through the walls and both could hear it.

YAOIyaoiYAOIyaoiYAOIyaoiYAOIyaoiYAOIyaoiYAOIyaoiYAOIyaoiYAOIyaoiYAOIyaoiYAOIyaoi

I woke to warm fingers tracing my lips. Moaning I leaned closer to Matt's touch. I forced one eyes open. Matt was on his side with me in his arms. He was tracing my face with his fingertips. Matty's emerald pools stared down into my scarred up face, just taking everything in and memorizing it.

I opened my other eye and smile up at him. My lovely Matty gives me a smile right back. I lean forward and capture his lips for a quick kiss. It was quick but it showed all our love in it. When we pulled away I buried my nose into the crook of his neck smiling. I inhaled deeply, storing Matt's smell into my memory once more.

We lay like that for awhile but my stomach growled so I got up to find some food, chocolate to be exact. I searched through every cabinet but found none. Annoyed I went back to our bedroom and Matt was still lying there. He looked at me and gave me an earth-shattering smile as I entered. I gave a small sneer for my irritation, but that instantly fell into a returning smile.

I quickly got dresses. I wanted to be as fast as possible so I could be back with my Matt. "I'm going on a chocolate run. I'll be back soon," I told Matt with a sigh, crossing the room to the bed.

Matt sat up. "Okay, but hurry back to me. And be safe! Oh, and try not to shoot anybody." He grinned.

I gave a throaty laugh and replied, "I'm not making any promises! I will be back as soon as possible. I love you!" I bent down and captured his lips.

When we broke apart he returned an "I love you too!" And I left. I rushed out of our apartment building and to my bike. I didn't want to spend all day out here; I wanted to be curled up next to Matt. Hopefully naked too. UGH! Just thinking about it turns me on! I better not even think or I'll get hard!

CHOCOLATEchocolateCHOCOLATEchocolateCHOCOLATEchocolateCHOCOLATEchocolate

I skipped steps up the stairs in a fowl mood. It had taken me fucking 45 damn minutes! The stupid cunt face bitch in front of me had a cart full of shit and was in the express lane. Then, she didn't even have any money on her! This caused the old fuck behind me to start screaming in my ear.

I wanted to shoot them both but I didn't want to disappoint Matt. Lately he has been trying to get me to control my anger. I almost lost it when the manager came over screaming about cashier letting a cart full go through the express lane.

Instead of shooting them I just growled and screamed, " shut the fuck up! Just cash me the fuck out so I can get home!" Everything went silent.

That is until the old man behind me spoke op, " Calm down pretty boy! Why don't you just go home to you boyfriend and cry about it?" A growl rumbled in my throat and I turned to face him.

"That is what I'm trying to do! But I will be crying harder and faster! I have spent 30 fucking minutes in this place that should have been spent having hot, sweaty man sex with my sexy as sin boyfriend!" He seemed flabbergasted.

I turned back to the cashier and she stumbled over her words, obviously frightened. "Um, that's, uh, t-that's 6-6.25,s-sir," I gave her a 10 and grabbed my bag. As I grabbed my change I heard the old bastard behind me say "fag".

I whipped around and punched him, knocking him to the floor. I pushed the lady out of the way and angrily stomped out the door.

I made it to Matt's and my apartment. I growled at the thought as I went to unlock the door, I stopped though, the door was already ajar.

I dropped my bag and pulled out my gun. What the fuck was going on? I slowly pushed the door open. Stepping inside I let out a soft "Matt?" And continued down the hall. The apartment was completely silent. My heart started thundering in my ears.

I crossed the living room and kitchen to our bedroom. Once again the door was slightly ajar. I reached out and slowly pushed the door open. The second I saw in the room my breath caught in my throat and my heart stopped. Blood was splattered against the walls and the crisp white sheets were dyed a dark crimson. I dropped my gun to the floor; a flood of tears streaming down my face.

Upon the bed laid Matt. He too was smeared with blood. His chest was torn full of bullet holes. I ran to him, falling on my knees beside him. I couldn't control myself, I wailed out, "Matt! Matt! Come on Matt! Please, please NO! Don't leave me! No Matt no! I need you!" I continuously called, gripping onto his lifeless form.

Someone must have heard and called the cops because soon the police flooded through out bedroom door. Some pulled me off of Matt. I was still crying and calling to him frantically. I hoped that if I called him enough he would come back. As they pulled me out of the room I gave him one last glance. He didn't look peaceful or like he was sleeping. His eyes were open and his emerald pools stared blankly at the ceiling, gazed over. He did not seem peaceful, he seemed broken. My wails grew more terrifying and shrill.

PAINpainPAINpainPAINpainPAINpainPAINpainPAINpainPAINpainPAINpainPAINpainPAINpain

Sitting at the police station I looked down at my self and noticed I was covered in blood. Matt's blood was all over me. My stomach turned and I started heaving. I had nothing in my system though, I just sat doubled over with tears streaming down my face, heaving.

They went through everything that happened with me. They had me there for hours getting the story and checking if I was mentally stable. The whole time I just sat there thinking, 'why Matt? Why not me? What do I do now? How do I go on? I can't! I simply can't! Matt was my everything! Who would ever do this? Who? Who took my Matty from me?'

Soon L came to pick me up from the station. He took me to stay with him until they released out apartment. But I didn't want to go back. I never wanted to go back. I just wanted to crawl up in a ball and die.

I wanted to be with my Matty again.

* * *

Rawr. Well I basicaly hate myself for killing of Matt but it had to be done in order for this story to be anything like Three Cheers. Given, it will be a lot differnt from Three Cheers but still in the same relative field.

I promise that it will get better! And if you keep reading you will get a Matt and Mello lemon in almost every chapter! 'cus I'm going to do a lot of flashbacks. So yeah, enjoy enjoy enjoy.

Okies, I have to put this out there right now. I have not finished writing this story in my notebook. I'm not sure when I will. I get really bored with things easily. But I promise to do my best, and I WILL finish it! I'm not sure how long it will take but I will write every chapter and then type it up then put it up. So be patient, I know it sucks to have to wait like a month for some one to update but I'm only human, an I like to just sit around and watch Death Note or do other lazy things instead of writing. Plus, it's a little hard to write cus I get depressed that I killed of Matt and I know what is going to happen in later chapters and I can't believe that I'm going to do it and I get more depressed. But I started and I now must finish it.

Reviews always make me write faster and put the stories up faster!

Digital hugs for everyone who reviews!

Thank you333


	2. Helena

Helena

I sat is the pews staring at the coffin in the middle of the floor in front of me. I was broken. My Matt laid in that coffin. He had taken my heart and reason to live with him. A priest droned on behind him, but I only paid attention to the coffin. I imagined Matt popping out of the coffin and dancing down the aisle, away from this damned place.

Tears streamed down my face once again. It had been three weeks and I still cry everyday. I planned on ending that though. I planned on going back to the apartment, that just got released today, and putting a fucking bullet in my brain.

I closed my eyes and pictures of Matt flooded my system. My tears grew fatter and they came now with more power.

One memory jumped out to me, one distinct memory with this same exact church.

MEMORYmemoryMEMORYmemoryMEMORYmemoryMEMORYmemoryMEMORY

Matt and I strolled up the church steps. Matt opened the heavy wood doors and we stepped through. It was amazing, Matt and I just stood looking around.

It was a beautiful stone building. The ceiling was high, well over 50 feet. The stained glass windows around the room showed various saints and scenes. Matt grabbed my hand and we walked on the tile flooring up the aisle past the pews.

As we reached the front Matt stopped and pulled me into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested mine on his hips.

With a sigh he started, "One day you'll make that walk for real."

I looked at him bewildered. "What the hell do you mean?"

He looked down at me with a sad smile. "That one day, we'll get married. We will secure our relationship in law."

"Matt," I began, "You know that isn't going to happen. They will never allow us two men to get married. We might not be secured by law or have any of the rights we should but we don't need to be, for we will never split and as long as we're together I'm happy. We love each other too much."

"Mels. It just isn't right. We have every right to get married. Because we are both men we aren't American? We aren't human? We don't deserve the rights that a straight man get? We are in California though, it could happen."

I laughed. "Doubt it. They might let other gay couples marry, but not us. We are too much of a bad influence to little kids." With that, to prove my point, I reached down and grabbed Matt's ass.

We both started laughing. I pushed up on my toes and kissed my Matty. Our lips worked together for a few minutes before we pulled away. We walked down the aisle and out the large doors with Matt's arm around my waist and my fingers tucked in his belt loop.

As we stopped in front of the church our lips came together once more. This time it took longer for us to pull away. As we walked away Matt whispered to me, "One day, you'll see. We'll me in that church together."

SOBsobSOBsobSOBsobSOBsobSOBsobSOBsobSOBsobSOBsobSOBsobSOBsobSOB

"Well Matt, we are in the church together now. To bad we aren't getting married.

A sob erupted from me and I buried my face in my hands. I felt a hand pat my trembling shoulder. I looked up to see Wateri sitting behind me. Next to him sat Lawliet and Light.

I nodded to them before turning back around. Around the large room few people were spread out in the pews. I sat in the front row alone and Wateri, Lawliet, and Light were the only one in the second row of pews.

Scattered through out the rest of the room where some of Matt's ex-boyfriends and girlfriends, and some of our friends from Whammy's and from when we were in the mafia. Near sat in the very back pew with Giovanni and Hal Linder, playing with his hair.

Neither one of our parents were there since we were both orphans. We also held secret lives so very few people knew us, hence the lack of people attending.

My tears slowed down some but never faltered. I was incomplete. I had no reason to live. I sat in my pew, letting every memory of Matt wash over me.

FUNERALfuneralFUNERALfuneralFUNERALfuneralFUNERALfuneralFUNERAL

I was the last one standing around the mound of dirt. L and Light had left over an hour ago. Now only I stood there.

They had lowered Matt into the earth that morning. I had laid one rose on the coffin and one on the mound of dirt.

I stood their remembering everything about Matt. How he smelt of vanilla and cigarettes, how his emerald eyes would capture mine. His soft pink lips were always warm and his vermillion hair. A bright crimson. When ever we had sex Matt's hair would stick to his face and stick up around his head. Matt's hair contrasted perfectly againt his pale skin.

Matt always had well toned muscles under his baggy stripped shirt. His abs were always rock hard and well defined, even though all he ever did was play video games and have sex with me.

It was only when I was pulling him away from the video games that he did anything. He usually played one of his many handhelds when I sent him out on jobs.

Foot steps brought me back t o the present, where Matt was six feet under. I turned to see three men in trench coats. The one in the middle was the one who spoke.

"Hello Mello. How is your little boyfriend?" He let out a dark chuckle, "Kira thought it would be nice for you to come home to." The men next to him sneered.

I dried my eyes quickly and my voice hardened though it still had a pleading tone to it. "Kira? He is the one who did this?"

"Of course" the man in front answered in a gruff voice, "He said something about revenge, and how it is your fault your boyfriend is dead. That he has fallen not by him, but by your hand. Indirectly of course. He considers this payback."

"Payback? For what? What did I do?" I ask in pleading tone. "my fault.." I mumbled. My face fell, tears stung at my eyes.

The man laughed, :He didn't tell us that." Then the three men turned and walked away, leaving me standing by Matt's grave alone again.

As soon as they were out of sight I sunk down to my knees. Sobs rocked me to my core. 'It was…..my fault? I knew it.' It was eating me alive.

HOMECOMINGhomecomingHOMECOMINGhomecomingHOMECOMING

As I walked into the apartment I went straight for my gun. I picked it up off the dining room table and examined it. I placed the gun to my head, my finger on the trigger. I sat for a minute, picturing my Matty's face. Pictures of Matt flew behind my closed eyelids. I couldn't take it and tears began to fall again. As time passed one picture kept popping back up, before it stuck and wouldn't leave.

I couldn't get the horrible image of Matt's fresh corpse, all torn up with bullets laying on our bed, covered in blood, the broken look on his face, out of my head. I opened my eyes, gasping.. Tears went into my open mouth but I couldn't breath. Pain filled me, anger coursed through my veins. I tightened the grip on the gun.

I was week. I couldn't do it, I couldn't pull the trigger. I dropped the gun in frustration. I walked into our kitchen, my kitchen, pain engulfed me again with the thought of Matt being gone. I grabbed one of the large knifes, slashing my wrists, not deep enough to cause alarm but enough to release stress and pain. After I felt I was scarred enough I fell down in the living room crying.

CUTcutCUTcutCUTcutCUTcutCUTcutCUTcutCUTcutCUTcutCUTcutCUTcutCUTcut

My tears were finally all dried up and I knew what I had to do. I looked down at the gun that was once again in my hand.

I had to get revenge.

I had found my reason to live. It was to kill Kira and as many of his followers as I can. I had to, for Matt. When the job is done, then I can go to meet Matt. Until then, I have to avenge my Matty. Because forever just isn't long enough.

* * *

Okies, that chapter down! Yay!

first, Gay Marriage is now legal in California. Go them! Second, ok, this chapter didn't have a lemon in it but the next one will I promise! This one had a little fluff though!

so click the button and review pweash!

And go listen to Helena by My Chemical Romance! I'm not sure if there will be a chapter for interlude. I might just make it like a break from the story and have it be a lemon from when they were younger or just cut it out all together. So tell meh what you want!


	3. Give ‘em Hell Kid

Give 'em Hell Kid

I had gotten some information off the Street. Apparently Lira was friends with the one and only Misa Amane. She had become incredibly famous over the last few years. Amane, or Misa Misa, as she called herself was to be marrying a cop today, Matsuda something. He wasn't important. That is where I am speeding to now on my motorcycle.

I was riding my bike to the very church Matt and I had planned to get married. The church that just a week ago held Matt's funeral. I wonder if that same priest will drone on today. Well I plan to silence him if he is. Damn that guy was annoying, I guess I can understand a little more why Matt was atheist. Oh my Matt, I miss you more and more each day.

I was speeding but the church was still over an hour away. I sighed, the wind carrying it away. The wind was whipping through my golden locks. I loved going so fast, feeling the danger. It is the only time I feel anything except pain and hate. To think, just one mistake I could crash and die from not wearing the helmet, which just strengthened the thrill. Part of me rather wished to crash, and be plowed over by the trunk behind me, part of me wanted to die. Alas, I had to keep going, I had to avenge my Matty.

Since Matt's death it seems as though I have died. Part of me defiantly has died. I just can't live with out Matt.

I pull over, flipping off the guy driving the truck as he blew his horn at me. I feel as though I can't breath. The Memories of Matt are too painful. It was then that I realized my surroundings and more memories flooded through me.

beachBEACHbeachBEACHbeachBEACHbeachBEACHbeachBEACHbeachBEACHbeachBEACHbeach

We were at the beach. Matt was laying on his stomach playing his DS. I was walking back up from the Ocean. I sat down, straddling Matt, sitting on his lower back.

"That was a quick swim," Matt commented with out looking away from his DS.

I sighed, "Well, it was too cold and I'm pretty sure one of the little kids peed in there." Matt paused his game.

"It's the ocean Mello. Everyone pees in the ocean! A lot of things that are worse then pee are in the ocean." Matt un-paused his game and went back to playing,

"Well, Jeeze thanks. I will never go in the ocean again now." Matt chuckled beneath me, rocking my slightly and making me bounce. I leaned forward, rubbing my hands up his back. I pressed my lips to his right shoulder blade. Matt shifted below me.

I laid a kiss on the junction of his neck and shoulder met. I left my lips there; I opened my mouth to suck on his skin. Matt shut off his DS with out saving and gave a slight moan.

I ran my teeth across the beautifully enflamed pink skin. I sank my teeth into him. Matt inhaled as I broke the skin; I sucked up the blood and sunk my teeth in deeper. I wanted to scar him, to let everyone know whom he belonged to.

When I felt I had that accomplished I brought my teeth out and lapped up the blood, Matt brought his hand up to the now bruising wound.

He pushed me off him, he sounded annoyed, "You know Mels, that hurt!" Matt scowled at me.

I did my best to look innocent as I replied, running my hand up his bare stomach to where I bit him, "I just wanted to mark you, so everyone knows whom you belong to."

Matt thought about it for a minute then smirked. Matt pushed my onto my back and crawled over me, pinning my wrist over my head. "Matt? What are you doing?" I had to ask. I asked slowly, I was worried at what he was planning.

"I'm just marking you so everyone knows you belong to ME." Matt slowly lowered down and lolled his tongue over my collarbone. He started sucking on my collarbone then.

"Matt! NO! That looks like it hurts!" I panicked. I have no want to be hurt.

"Oh, it does!" Matt said then kissed the skin over my collarbone before biting into me, I let out a muffled cry as Matt broke the skin. It did hurt, it hurt like hell. My masochistic side kicked in and though it still hurt I enjoyed it. I but my lip, my breathing coming out in huffs. I rolled up into Matt, pressing out bodies together before rolling back down. I let out another puff of breath; a slight moan attached to the end of it.

Matt pulled away and licked up all the blood. He looked up at me smirking his delicious lips a dark crimson. "Now everyone will know whom you belong to," Matt said smugly. His beautiful full lips still had some blood on them.

I jutted out my lip in a pout. "Ya know, that really hurt Matty." He just smiled down at me and brought our lips together.

He still had my hands pinned over my head. I arched up into my Matty more. He chuckled, breaking the kiss, and pushed me back down. "I think I should punish you for hurting me so Mels." Matt's velvety voice rang through my ears. I pushed my head up and licked the remaining blood off his lips, then laid back down, awaiting anxiously for my punishment.

He leaned down and kissed my jaw to my collarbone. His tongue traced my collarbone to where he bit me. He ran his tongue over the swollen, bruised skin causing my to inhale sharply and let out a small hiss.

Matt lifted up a little bit and smirked. He went back down and started kissing down my stomach. While laughing I playfully cried out, "Ahhhhh! Rape, Rape!"

Matt shoot up, looking startled. A fresh peel of laughter busted through my rough lips. Matt scowled at me then looked around. Several people had looked over, startled. He quickly let go of my hands and smiled sheepishly to a woman giving him a death glare.

I sat up and looked at her too. Laughing I planted my lips on Matt's and laid back down, bringing him with me so he laid out over me. Our lips worked together for a few minutes. Then I snaked my tongue out and pushed it past Matt's lips. Our tongues fought for dominance, but before anyone could win we were interrupted.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm going to have to ask you and your girlfriend to leave. You are being indecent and disturbing those around you." A large man stood before us, his short dark hair kept tidy and his face harsh but blank for the most part. He was wearing a white and blue uniform. A beach patrol officer patrolling the beaches.

My eyes narrowed dangerously. I ground my teeth together and spoke with my jaw-clenched shut. "...! Just because we are gay does not, no way no how, mean that one of us has to be the girl. I enjoy pounding his into the mattress just as much as I like to be pounded into." I glared at him. The pleasure and happiness I felt a moment ago washed away my hatred and anger.

Matt was just beginning to recover for the initial shock then the embarrassment I just put him through. His eyes were wide as this man first spoke but they seemed to have returned to normal now. His mouth fell from the silent "O" and into his playful, lopsided smirk. He got up and gave me a hand getting up.

"Sure thing, we'll just move the fun elsewhere's." Matt spoke while gathering out towels and beach umbrella. "You know, you must feel rather accomplished by kicking gay guys off the beach for a living,"

The man's face broke a little but he arranged it before speaking again. " I'm sorry sir, but this has nothing to do with your ah, sexual orientation."

Matt had everything packed. I just sulked next to him, missing my face time. "Of course it does. A straight couple over there has been doing more then just necking down there. We're quite positive that he was giving her the time. Plenty of people complained but it wasn't interrupted. But since Mello and me are both guys you are going to kick us out." Wow, how incredibly British of him. He sometimes uses British words when he gets upset I noticed, it can get annoying when you are fighting but it's sexy when it's directed at some one else.

"Please, sir, just leave peacefully. There is no need for this. I don't understand you; you need to speak English"

Matt stared icily at him; he is hot when he is angry. Once we get back to the car we are going straight to the backseat. "You are a bloody git. I am speaking English, proper English, but a stupid prat like you probably wouldn't know that now would you? You are just a sick fucking homophobe! Well since we have over stayed our visit we will leave and I will go pound my sexy gay boyfriend into our mattress. "

Matt started to walk away. I stood where I was for a minute, scowling up at the man. Matt stopped and waited for me. I walked over to him and put my arm around my waist. As we started walking he spoke, hot in my ear, " When we get to the car you will get in the backseat, you will take your shorts off, you will wait for me to put everything in the trunk of the car, and you will NOT complain. Got it?"

Matt's voice was gruff in my ear. It sent a chill down my spine and my cock twitched by just how sexy it as. I bit his ear then whispered, "Got it," I almost said, 'you better hurry and put your stuff in my trunk' but that would had been corny so I just walked ahead to get to the car quicker.

As I reached it I unlocked the doors and popped the trunk. I slipped into the back seat. I took my sandals off and Matt caught up, slowly putting everything in the trunk. I slid my shorts off and threw them on the floor. I then Laid down and waited.

Within a minute the trunk closed and Matt was in front of the open door. He slid over me, a smirk in place. He shut the door behind him and slid his short off his bare legs and feet. He picked me up and placed me on my hand and knees in front of him.

He stuck three fingers in my face and I obliged sucking on them. When they were wet enough he pulled them out and moved two fingers inside of me. I inhaled sharply and squeezed my eyes shut. My Matt proceeded to add a third finger and stretch me out some more. As I exhaled shakily Matt curves his fingers to try and find my bundle of nerves. He hit them and I let out a mew of pleasure.

Matt pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his member at my entrance. He slowly pushes all the way in, panting the whole time. The pain is back and shooting up my spine. Matt once again rushes to find my G spot. Matt angles himself different ways each time he trusts in, trying to find it again. Finally Matt hits my prostate and I scream out in pleasure.

Matty starts up a steady beat with his thrusts, hitting my prostate each time. Groaning, Matt's speeds up his beat and each thrust becomes more need and his breath more ragged, dancing across my ear. I thrust back into Matt each time he thrust into me. It becomes too much and he cums into me, letting out a guttered moan.

He thrusts into me a few more times before the tightening in my stomach spills over and I cum all over the leather seat. I fall down on my elbows, panting. Matt pulls out and kisses down my spine.

I sit up and turn to kiss my Matty. "I love you," he whispers when we pull apart. I smile and wrap my arms around him.

"I love you too, " I return. He gives me a quick kiss then crawls up front to the drivers seat. After a minute I crawl up to the front passengers seat and we drive off, eager to get home and play around some more. Matt holds my hand in the center and looking at me every few minutes. I smile, staring at how gorgeous. I just love him so much; it's insane how much I love him.

tearTEARtearTEARtearTEARtearTEARtearTEARtearTEARtearTEARtearTEARtearTEARtearTEAR

The tears are coming again but I push them back. Drying my face I start my bike backup. I start on the road again, reaching up and absentmindedly rubbing the scar left from that day.

Just a little longer Matty. Just a little longer and we can be together again. I promise. I miss you more then I did yesterday.

I speed to the church. As I reached it I slowly walked up the steps, pulling a piece of chocolate out and my gun on the way. I push the heavy wooden doors open and snap off a piece of my chocolate.

_This is how we like to do it on the murder scene! _

_

* * *

_

Salut mon amies! Ca va? haha, J'adore francais! lol i haven't update for a bit. So I got this chapter up just in time for christmas! A presant for all who review! Thank you thank you thank you!

I not wish to thank everyone who has review: thank you to....

KyuuketsukixChan, Shadow Dancer666, flamablechoklit, kattoyMM2, LuxEterna, MelloisMellow,

You are all awesome! Shame shame shame to the rest of you! The more reviews I get the more enthusiastic I get and the sooner I update! So review if you want swift updates! Chaaaa! haha.

Plus, if you review I will start this cool new story that I have bouncing around in my head. It will be multiple chapters and it will be inspired by Gives You Hell by All-American Rejects. I was thinking Matt and Mello but I just thought that maybe L and Light would work better. Light the preppy Tyson and L the rocker Tyson. When I get older I'm going to have a multi coloured house! hahaha! SWEET!

So if you review I will provide a little bit of a story line for the Gives You Hell story and you can see if you would be interested. Honestly, even if you aren't I'll probably put it up. 'Cus I'm like that! :D

**PUSH THE BUTTON**

**REVIEW!!!!  
**


	4. To The End

I own nothing, but I wish I did. All is woe in the life of a fan-girl.

* * *

**To The End**

I step into the church, my boots clacking loudly against the tile. I snap off a piece of chocolate loudly, The snap rings around the church, echoing off the walls. Everyone looks back to see the noisy intruder. I feel their eyes roam over me then fall on the gun in my right hand, by my side.

There was a collective gasp around the room. I looked up the aisle and I see the bride and groom. The groom, Matsuda seems shocked. He has pulled his bride behind him and she is now peeking out behind his arm, I slowly start walking up the aisle. The sound of my boots once again echoing through out the church. While walking I tear off my floor length fur coat and throw it in an empty pew.

Several men stand up brandishing their weapons but they made themselves too obvious and I shoot them all down before even one of them got a single shot out.

I walk to one of the fallen men's dead body in the aisle, reaching down I pick up his machine gun from his broken grasp. With a hysterical laugh I pocket my chocolate. "It looks like this church will be your tomb!" I call out to every person in this godforsaken place.

Some more people stand up to object but I shoot them all down before they could get a sentence out. A group of people free out a door in the back of the church, I barely notice.

I laugh again, even more hysterical now. "Well, isn't this nice? A cute little wedding! This was once in my future but someone stole it from me. Tell me where he is, and I will spare the blushing bride and the dashing groom!"

"Please, there is no need-" He was cut off by my bullet driving it's way into his brain.

"No, no. Wrong answer. Would anyone else like to try?" I began to wave my gun around, slightly losing myself.

Another man stood up. He began to speak, "We don't know what you are talking about! Please, just stop!" Another bullet silenced him as well. He slumps onto the floor, the women next to him, who I take as his wife, pawing at him frantically.

"Well I know one of you knows what I'm talking about. Please, speak up!" Silence seemed to echo around the room. "Fine, then you are all useless."

Some of the men ducked, expecting it but most just sat scared as a wave of bullets washed over them. Many slumped over or slid to the floor, dead. Some of the luckier ones got down in time or were missed.

After a moment the men that jumped to the floor resurfaced. Each brandishing his own gun. "What is this? You think THAT will scare me?" I sneered. "Now, where is my Matty's killer?" Again there was no answer. I open fired on them, this time they were given time to shoot back.

One bullet just skinned me on my hip. I shot the rest of them down. I rubbed a few fingers through the gushing wound. I brought my gloved fingers back to face. They are now coloured crimson. I lick my fingers clean.

I turned to face the bride and groom. I sauntered over to them, walking up the five steps to the alter. I shot the groom, Matsuda, in the stomach, as he stumbled back I grabbed Misa. She fell to her knees, what a fitting place for her to be. I heard the few people still alive shriek as I put my gun to her head.

"Well sweetie, you would marry him, now, will you bury him?" I sneered down at her. I had a grasp on her wrist as she tried to pull away with tears streaming down her face, distress and complete fear radiating from her and showing on her face.

Seeing her face reminded me of Matt, in the old days at Wammy's. He would have the same face each night he woke up from his nightmares.

NIGHTMAREnightmareNIGHTMAREnightmareNIGHTMAREnightmareNIGHTMAREnightmare

I woke up to Matt's whimpering. I rolled over in my bed and was facing him. Matty was still asleep but he was whimpering and tears were streaming from his closed eyes.

He twisted and got caught even further into his blankets. Sighing, I got up and walked to his bed. Sitting on the edge i reached out and traced my hand down his face, whispering softly, "Wake up Matty, come on, it's only a nightmare, wake up!" He shifted again.

He screamed and flushed. He started to mutter helplessly to himself, "No, no stop! No, no. MOM! STOP! She didn't do anything! Stop!" There was silence for a second the he started to scream again. Shit. He was having a nightmare of his parents and little sister's death again. He had this dream almost every other night.

I slowly started to shake him. "Matt," I spoke more firmly now, "Come on Matt, wake up!" My only response was more whimpers. Matt started to scream again and thrash around.

We are all orphans at Wammy's so we all have nightmares once in a while with no one there to wake us up. I hate being woken up by their shrieks but, with Matt it was different, with Matt I don't mind too much. He has a reason to scream the way he does.

While the other kids scream because of monsters under their beds Matt relives his nightmare of a childhood Matt always has the same reoccurring dream.

Matt tossed again and I repeatedly call his name and try to wake him but to no avail. I know that it has to be coming to an end, and that I fear most.

Three years ago Matt became an orphan, when he was 11. He grew up being abused along with his mother and little sister by his alcoholic father. His mother could never stand up to the man. One night his father got drunk and killed Matt's mother and younger sister, he beat them to death. Then, still drunk and still pissed he turned his rage on to Matt.

Matt ended up shooting him with the gun he got out of his fathers closet. As a result they sent him to several different orphanages before he ended up in Wammy's. He came with no family and no desire to live. I met Matt here at Wammy's, neither of us had any friends and didn't want any but when we met we just clicked and became inseparable.

Matt started to thrash around harder, then he let out a bloodcurdling, high pitched scream that could shake the windows and had me flinching. He rolled of the bed and crawled, frantically, to the wall. He curled up in a ball and sat panting and clutching his arms around his legs, which were brought up to his chest.

I slowly walked over to him. Tears were pouring down his face and his breathing was ragged. I kneeled in front of him and slowly reached one hand out. He looked up at me cautiously, then grabbed my shoulders and pulled me forward into a tight hug.

I wrapped my arms around him as he cried into the crook of my neck. When he finally calmed down he spoke, his voice cracking. "M-Mello, I-I'm sorry." He pulled away and when I looked at him his head was down and his bangs covered his face.

I brushed the bangs out of his eyes and softly kissed him. "I don't mind, except for when you scream so loud. Ya know, you scream like a girl," I joked. a small smile graced his features, "It's a wonder why I am the uke!" We both broke out laughing. I wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and we indolently walked back to my bed.

We laid together, with Matt in my arms. Once in a while a kiss or two would be passed, at least twice a heated make out session occurred. We laid there together until we both fell asleep.

In the morning we had to answer many blush worthy questions when Roger walked in on us sleeping with our arms wrapped around each other and Matt snuggled into my chest, his lips pressed against my neck.

THROBthrobTHROBthrobTHROBthrobTHROBthrobTHROBthrobTHROBthrobTHROBthrobTHROB

My heart throbbed painfully. My arm with the gun came up to clutch my chest over my heart. Tears stung in my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"Talk. Who. Killed. Mail. Jeevas?" My voice was strong despite the pain rippling through my body.

A man stood and walked to the bottom of the five steps separating us. He ran forward and tried to tackle me. I let go of my grip on Misa and used both hands to throw the guy off.

With a grunt I stop another attack from the man. I swung my foot out, hitting the back of his ankles and knocking him down. I pointed my gun at him, "do you know where Kira is you vile man?" The man just spat at me.

I gave out an awful cackle, then shot the man still on the ground in his right knee. He howled in agony as he withered on the tiles.

I walked down to the man, pulling his head up by his long, scruffy, black hair, putting the gun to his head.

"What is your name?" I spoke through clenched teeth while pulling his hair.

The man spoke with venom spilling into every word. "What is it to you?"

I chuckled darkly, "Well, I want to tell Kira exactly who it was that betrayed him, so speak up!" I tugged his hair roughly again. He just spat in my face. I wiped my face before smiling, still smiling I pistol whipped the guy with all my strength.

He grunted, falling over to the side, blood pouring out of his mouth, "Mikami," the man grounded out. I smiled wickedly, this was just too fun. It reminds me of when Matt and I would play rough from time to time.

ROUGHroughROUGHroughROUGHroughROUGHroughROUGHroughROUGHroughROUGHrough

"Suck me dry mother fucker!" I commanded Matt. We were laying on our couch. Matt had gotten me worked up and now refused to take care of me. I was throbbing in my tight leather pants.

"Go fuck yourself!" Matt shot back scornfully.

"If I could do that then I wouldn't be asking your sorry ass to fuck me, now would I?" I shot right back. One way or another I was going to cum tonight, I just hope it's by the man laying on top of me by my waist and not my hand. I buck my hips up to show him how much I really need him. All the blood is pooled in my aching member.

"Stop it you horny bastard! You're such a fucking slut!" I stared at him indignantly, my mouth hanging open. Matt moved up on his knees when I had thrust up into him so I could see he wanted it just as much as I did.

"Fuck! Matt! I hate you! You want it just as much as I do Why can't you ever make things easy?!" He just crawled over top of me and slowly lowered down so his mouth brushed my ear.

"I think you're easy enough for the both of us." My Matty spoke then lifted up. Now I see how he's playing this night, he wants it rough. Well, I can play along with that.

I sat up, my leg between Matt's knees and pulled him by his collar so my breath was dancing across the side of his face. "What are you going to do about it Matty? Maybe you're just not good enough for me."

Matt laughed, grabbed my hands and pulled. Still chuckling, Matt answered, "Not good enough. You made a mistake, a big mistake, HUGE! I'll show you whose not good enough." I had broken through Matt's calm and now knew I was going to get the fucking of my life time. There won't be much foreplay but the sex will be raw and hard, I already know I wont be able to sit for the rest of the week. I just had to take it like a good little uke though. That I could go along with.

Believe it, or not, I'm a borderline dominant uke. I like to control situations and people but when it comes to the bedroom I can be fiery but I lie down and take it in the end. This in mind, Matt clamped onto my lips but after a moment I pushed him away and got up. While speaking I headed to the bedroom, knowing he'd follow, "Ya know, I'm just not that interested, maybe next time. I'm kinda tired, I think I'll just, go to bed." I said the last three words while turning my head and calling for him with my eyes.

When I got in the bedroom I sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Matt to make his way in. It didn't take long before Matt came hurriedly shuffling in. Matt came over to me and pulled me up into him. He gyrated against me slightly then sat down where I was.

"Clothes off!" Matt demanded. I started to unzip my vest before "Dance! Make it a strip tease!" was barked out by Matt. Matty just sat back and enjoyed as I slowly swung my hips and unzipped my vest.

I peeled the vest off my golden flesh. with one arm out stretched I dropped the leather to the floor. Matt began to pant slightly as I straddled him and took his hands and slid them up and down my toned chest.

Matt had a large intake of air as I pulled one of his fingers into my mouth and began to play around with it and suck. My tongue rolled over his finger and covered him with saliva before I sucked him dry. I scraped my teeth along his finger as I pulled it out of my mouth and dropped it.

I kissed Matt roughly then peeled his baggy stripped shirt off. Smirking I kissed down his chest before latching onto his right nipple and sucking. I rolled my tongue back and forth then bit down hard on Matt's nipple, issuing a yelp from Matt and earning me a hard slap on the ass.

"You fucking whore!" Matt seethed.

"Shut up you fucking cunt! I'm in control!" I got off Matt and stood before him sternly.

"You're in control?" Matt asked then roughly pushed me down next to him on the bed. He swung his leg over me so he sat on my crouch. Sitting up on his knees he started working on my pants. I kicked them off once he got them down to my knees. "You're in control. We'll see about that." Matt spoke softly, almost to himself.

With the simple command of 'flip' from Matt I was on my stomach. He reached above me under a pillow and grabbed something silver. It was out of my sight before I could identify it but I had a fairly clear idea of what it was. You don't need to be a genius to figure out someone has brought handcuffs in bed when you're playing rough. So Matt had planned this all out. Cheeky bastard.

"Knees," Matt commanded and I pushed up onto my knees. Matt reached forward and handcuffed my wrists together so I was forced on my elbows so my back arched uncomfortably. Matt grabbed lube from the night stand and a condom.

I heard his pants being unzipped and moved around then the condom package being ripped open. I secured myself as Matt probed me and got me prepared.

Once I was prepared Matt slammed into me, He waited a minute then pulled all the way back out. Matt slapped my ass so it stung and grabbed my ass, his dull nails digging into my flesh. He slammed back into me, stopping once all the way in and groaning. His other hand's nails dug into my chest and scraped down to my belly button before clamping onto my fleshy appendage and pumping with each of his thrusts. When he let go he grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled my head back, sending a masochistic groan out of me.

Matt gave my back multiple rough bites and my ass received several more stinging slaps to go along with our flesh pounding together creating slapping noises that drowned under the noise of the bed squeaking and our moans and groans of pleasure. With each thrust Matt's jeans button would dig into me and the zipper would scrape my delicate flesh.

Matt bit down on my shoulder as he came, taking me down with him and splatter myself across my stomach and the sheets. Matt collapsed on top of me, his vermilion hair fanning across my shoulders and tickling my neck.

When our breathing evened out and Matt had pulled out I turned to him, "So what's the point of the handcuffs?" He just chuckled, looking down at me as I laid on his chest, wrists still handcuffed.

"So you couldn't try and get the upper hand. And so you couldn't get dresses." He gave me his breath taking half smile. Then reality sunk in.

"Matt..." I was weary, "How long do you intend to keep me handcuffed?" He just chuckled again and slipped out from underneath me.

"At least until I get out of the shower," He started to walk away so I called after him.

"No! Matt! Get back here! I promise I wont get dresses! I'll never get dresses ever again! I'll become a nudist! Just unhand cuff me!" After a minute I added, "Get your ass back here or I'll never have sex with you again!"

I swear I heard a husky laugh come from the bathroom.

MIKAMImikamiMIKAMImikamiMIKAMImikamiMIKAMImikamiMIKAMImikamiMIKAMImikami

"So Mikami, where is Kira?" Again the man just ended up spitting in my face and again another blow with the butt of my gun was delivered to his face. "Don't make me kill you and everyone else in here until I found out where he is!" I threatened the man.

I cocked my revolver and pointed it at his temple. The man shivered and fear exploded in his eyes. "C-Calm down man! L-Listen! Last t-time I saw K-Kira was at this bar c-called C-Chemical Rom-mance! He is known to f-frequent there! P-Please! Just put the gun down!"

"Thank you Mikami. I honestly didn't expect you to crack. How wrong I was. You must have been one of the easiest ones to break. I do thank you dearly. For payment, everyone else in this damned church can leave with out the body bags." I tightened my grip on my fun.

As he began to sputter a "N-No!" as realization cut in I drove a bullet into his skull, spilling his brain matter against the tile of the church and having his blood splash upon my face.

I dropped his empty body and stepped away, my boots splattered with the remains of Mikami's brain.

* * *

I'm thinking the same thing as you..."HOLY SHIT A FUCKING UPDATE?!?!?!?!"

I was in Aruba for two weeks, then I had major writers block when it came to the yaoi, then I wrote it and had to type it up which was awkward and slow when I finally got to it because my parents kept walking into the room.

Also, I had like no reviews so I was SUPER unmotivated.

But this section is up. I hope you enjoyed it. Review and I will update faster! I'm just saying!

digital hugs and kisses!

Now push the button, this is peer pressure, DO IT! You're only cool if you review, so like review! Be a cool kid! XD

even though I'm not even cool.

now.

REVIEW!


	5. You Know What They Do to Guys Like Us

**You Know What they do to Guys Like Us in Prison?**

It started a low, dark rumble but soon escalated to a roaring, hysterical laugh. Yes, this is defiantly the mark of a mad man, which's exactly what I am. I admit that with each passing day I lose myself a bit more. I find myself lost in memories and just running on fumes these days, passing through the days in a robotic state. I have lost almost all touch of reality.

I get so angry when I come back to reality and find out it was all just a memory, that Matt's gone. Without him I have nothing to keep me in check. Matt had kept me sane all these years. Without him I am falling apart, I am crumbling but I promise to bring down as many people as possible with me as our cars collide.

I faced the church, now sparse on live occupants; most had fallen in battle or escaped. Funny, it took one mad man to take down a parish spewing with people in the mafia and police department. A man slowly walked up the aisle, hands in his overcoat's pockets and boots click on the tile such as mine had.

"You've made and awful mess here," the voice seemed familiar. As the man's face came into view I recognized him as one of the ones whom came to visit me after Matt's funeral. I lifted my revolver and cocked it, aiming for between the man's eyes.

"Now now, you won't want to be doing that. I have some information you will be needing to know. It's always nice to have a man on the inside." The mysterious man chuckled darkly, "You think you could aim that somewhere else?" When I didn't budge he continued," Very well then. You may know that I am not on your side, nor am I on Kira's side. Kira was here today but he was ushered out, hidden with that big mob that escaped. Didn't you wonder about the heavy artillery?" He nodded to a fallen machine gun; I nodded in agreement to the question. The man cackled again. "All used as protection. There was several men placed strategically around this here chapel, Mikami one of them. It seems you killed every last one of them without even realizing it. What luck?" How had I not noticed them...Was I that far-gone by now?

"Luck?" I spat out enraged. "How dare you speak of luck! The luck I have that the one I hold dearest was struck down for a crime I committed that I don't even recall. Luck that I let the one who killed my lover get away like an idiot. Luck that I have you here spewing _shit _and it might all just be a hoax!" I am sick of this bastard and his arrogance.

The man chuckled again, it was grating on my nerves, "Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk- I'm Ryuk, now come along." He reached into his trench coat and pulled out a silver cylinder tube and tossed it to me. I caught it and examined it. It was a grenade, high quality and highly destructive. "Leave behind no traces of your doings here." With that he walked out the side door, down the hall where the mob had escaped.

I turned back to the forgot couple at the altar. Misa was applying pressure to Matsuda's bleeding gut as he sat choking up blood. "Say a prayer," I advised searching their wild eyes with a wicked grin, and pulled the pin. I tossed the grenade into Matsuda's lap and hurried after Ryuk out the door.

As I excited the church into a forgotten back alley I heard police sirens and my heart jumped. My breathing steadied as I realized that they were in front of the church, I am safe.

"COME WITH YOUR ARMS RAISED HIGH!" I heard a cop shout into a megaphone, projecting his voice so it bounced off the walls. Their attempt to handle the situation is just a bullet through a flock of doves, in a middle of a gunfight they think they can redeem me.

I chuckled and began walking towards Ryuk at the end of the Alley muttering "you're never going to get me."

SUNsunSUNsunSUNsunSUNsunSUNsunSUNsunSUNsunSUNsunSUNsunSUNsunSUNsunSUNsunSUN

"You're never going to get me Matt, Give up!" I taunted the 10-year-old red head. We are in the field by Wammy's, I bounded through the flowers even further and spun, loving the soft petals brushing my fingertips and the warm sun touching down and warming my very soul.

I turned to Matt once more. The joyous expression had never left his face and his emerald eyes twinkled with life, for once unmasked. The sun set alight a fiery dance in his hair, contrasting against his pale gamer skin. Today was one of the few days I could actually drag him outside to play with me instead of his stupid video games.

I turned my back on him to face the sun. I held my arms akimbo, the sun soaking through my long-sleeved black shirt and warm my blood. As the gentle breeze streamed through my short golden locks I relaxed and with a content sigh my eyes drifted shut. The scent of flowers flooded my senses and made a small, genuine smile grace my features.

I heard a rustling behind me so I cracked one eye open and turned my head to discover nothing but the wind softly rocking the flowers. I shrugged and turned back around.

I heard another snap behind me so I opened my other eyes and peeked under my arm. Once again there was nothing. I turned my head forward again but kept my guard up. Within a minute someone's arms were around my waist and they were pushing all their weight on me so I was forced forward two steps then to the ground, face first into the flowers.

I heard Matt's 10 year old giggle come from on top of me then an "I gotcha Mel!" He laughed again.

I was eating flower petals so I had to spit them out before grumbling, "I let you get me." I pushed up and Matt fell to the side of me. I flipped over and lay next to Matt. He snuggled into my side, laying his head on my stomach, and my arm came up around him.

I folded my other arm behind my head and me and Matt laid there together, soaking up the sun. "Mel...we're going to be together forever, aren't we?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed at Matt like he would be stupid to suggest we wouldn't be. I lightened up and smiled down at his face, now glowing in happiness seeing that I was happy. "No one can come between us. One day we'll grow up and leave this place, and maybe we'll get married, that way no one can seperate us." Matt just laughed with me as we planned out our future together.

BULLETbulletBULLETbulletBULLETbulletBULLETbulletBULLETbulletBULLETbulletBULLETbullet

Back then we were just friends, knowing nothing of the love we would share. As our hormones kicked in they made us crazy but we couldn't picture ourselves with anyone else but each other. There was always something under the surface that confirmed we would always be together, even way before when we were just friends and knew nothing of the meaning of love. Oh Matt, I will find the one who did this to you and I will make him pay.

I walked slowly down the alley, a sinister grin stamped on my face. "They're never going to get me Matt. No worries if they give me the chair, lethal injection, or sing from a rope if the dared. My own bullet will pierce my existence and with my dying wish I will be with you again my love. I'll kiss your lips again, Mail, I'm coming."

I met Ryuk at the mouth of the alley and we continued on together.

* * *

I know, I'm thinking the same thing you are, 'OMFG! AN UPDATE!' I know it is rather short but hey, it's an update. I had a lot going on so I had to put this on hold but I'm back and I will try to update as regularly as possible. I'msorry for ush a long wait, I truly am. So please, if you review I promise to get the next chapter out as fast as possible. So, do your part and REVIEW!


End file.
